Tell Me that You Love Me
by patricia51
Summary: Tori and Cat on a picnic. Skinny-dipping. Swinging in a hammock. Making love on a blanket. Femslash. One-shot.


Tell Me that You Love Me by patricia51

(Tori and Cat on a picnic. Skinny-dipping. Swinging in a hammock. Making love on a blanket. Femslash.)

A gentle breeze ruffled the waters of the pond and stirred the leaves of the old oak tree that shadowed most of the water. The stream that flowed into the pond chirped merrily as it tumbled over its rocky path and splashed down the three foot fall that added its flow to the cool water below.

Below the tree a colorful beach blanket was spread along the green grass. The remnants of a picnic lunch lay scattered on it and around it as though they had been suddenly thrown aside. A buzzing bee dipped to examine a nearly empty cup of lemonade.

Between the blanket and the pool stretched a trail of discarded clothing. White tennis shoes, blue shorts and a red top were flanked by black flip-flops and a matching black top and bottom. At the water's edge were two little piles of white. Upon close examination they were each revealed as a set of white cotton panties. Two towels were draped over a limb of the oak tree.

A rope tied around the tree's trunk supported one end of a hammock, the other end being fastened to a much smaller but still sturdy tree. On the right side of the slowly swaying hammock a shapely leg, bare from its toes all the way to the top of the thigh, hung down. On the left side a similar but slight shorter and more fully curved leg did the same. Glimpses of long dark hair on the right and bright crimson locks on the other confirmed the legs belonged to two people.

Tori Vega, who was the right side of the duo in the hammock smiled as she carefully stroked Cat Valentine's hair, being careful not to disturb her. It felt really nice, the other girl's head pillowed on her shoulder.

One floating lock of Cat's hair was causing the dark-haired girl a bit of a problem. The breeze that kept them swaying in the hammock kept floating the tips across her breast. Of course if she had been wearing any clothes perhaps the tickling strands would not be brushing back and forth over her stiffened nipple. But then it wouldn't have been right for her to be dressed, after all, Cat was wearing the identical outfit Tori was, the one they each had been born in.

Who would have thought it the half-Latina high school girl thought? Sure Cat was a wonderful person, if slightly scatterbrained and prone to leaps of fancy no one could follow. Tori had been drawn to her since their first meeting. But, her eyes strayed to the rumpled blanket, who would have thought that the pair of them would have ended up making passionate love not more than thirty minutes ago? Sudden, wild love-making that had been each one's first experience with another girl. Certainly not her.

She knew exactly when the entire thing started. It was only a few weeks ago, that night the "Ping-pong" team and their trusty faculty advisor had gone out to dinner to celebrate their latest first place trophy. Okay so they had bought it rather than won it but what the heck. It was theirs to present to the school.

Everything had been going fine, with the exception that Jade had "Oops, forgot" to tell her to bring nice clothes but the food had been so incredible even that didn't bother her. Much anyway. Then of course Robbie had done it. Apparently no one had ever told him how expensive caviar was. She liked it too. But a whole bowl? Four hundred dollars worth? Yikes!

They had got out of the situation though. Their luck had held when a bigger problem than their group not having enough money to pay their bill. Rather than wash dishes Tori had convinced the owner and manager to let her sing for their supper.

That had been fun. Well the best part had been demanding, and getting, Jades' dress, pantyhose and heels. Andre was of course wonderful on the piano and at first she had felt like she was singing to him. After all he was her best friend. She sang to him, she sang to the customers scattered around the room, she sang to the manager and to the owner. She had thought the best part was slipping her arm around Jade's shoulders and singing to her but then her eyes had met Cat's just as she launched into the "Tell me that you love me" line and something had happened.

What that something was Tori still wasn't sure. Cat had smiled her big sweet smile and sang the words along with her. Nothing was strange about that. But during that line Tori suddenly had felt that she was singing to Cat, just to Cat and no one else and she knew it. And instead of freaking her out Tori realized that the new found connection between her and her friend warmed her and drew her to Cat.

It had just seemed right after that to spend more and more time with Cat. Of course they hung out with the rest of the group but they began to see each other after school and on weekends. Nothing had passed between them, no words, no touches that were more than those friends would exchange but more and more Tori felt something growing between them.

Today, Saturday, it had come to a head. Tori had still not come to grips with exactly what she felt for her friend. It seemed more than friendship but at the same time that was silly of course. Cat was another girl after all and Tori knew she wasn't gay. But every time she had satisfactorily worked that out she would see cat and then one look from those dark brown flashing eyes would send a thrill through her.

The plan had been for the gang to go on a picnic. But then Robbie had dropped out to go see his grandmother followed by Andre doing exactly the same thing. Trina had discovered that Perez Hilton was in town and had taken off in pursuit of his last known location. Tori hoped she didn't get arrested for stalking. With the number already low Beck and Jade had decided, the latter with a smirk, that they would go spend some time in Beck's RV. That left only Cat and Tori.

When Cat arrived at her house Tori assumed that when she told her about all the other cancelations cat would immediately decide that the whole picnic thing was a bust and it would be only logical to cancel it. All the crimson haired girl asked was "Do we have enough food for the both of us?" So off they went.

Tori was happy for two reasons. She had put a lot of thought into the perfect spot for this picnic. It was out of town and tucked away on the back part of a farm owned by a friend of her Dad. There was shade, seclusion and a pond perfect for swimming.

Or rather it would have been had not both she and Cat forgot their suits. Cat had left hers in her car and in the confusion of everyone else cancelling Tori had simply forgot all about bringing one. Oh well. What made it just about funny was that she HAD rolled up a couple of big fluffy towels in the middle of the blanket she had selected for them to picnic on.

The second reason she was happy was of course being with Cat. And today it would be just the two of them. They loaded up the car and off they went.

On the way Cat kept up a steady stream of chatter, commenting not only on everything that they passed but also on various ideas that popped into her head. With no one else, especially Jade, along to quash the red-head's flights of fancy Cat poured out comments ranging from the shapes the clouds overhead formed to thoughts of what REALLY took place inside of a computer. But it was all fun for Tori who couldn't help but go along with her friend. Indeed she started adding her two cents more and more often and even launched a couple flights herself.

They parked the car beside the gate across the private road, unlocking it with the key Tori had got from her dad. Almost absentmindedly Tori locked it back after them. They hiked out to the pond, getting silly and having even more fun. After arranging the blanket and everything Cat insisted that they pretended to fly around the field and chided Tori because her "engine noises" weren't loud enough. She responded as best as she could even when they "came in for a landing" and crashed together in a tumble on the blanket.

The two of them had laid together in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing so much they couldn't move. Then as the laughter subsided Tori found that she still didn't want to move, that she enjoyed the feel of Cat's body warm against her own. Then they bumped up against the picnic basket and when Cat cried out "Yay food!" Tori found she had an enormous appetite. It took no time at all to demolish that food and then they settled back, using the rolled up towels as pillows.

For a while they watched the clouds again and described to each other what they saw. Cat became restless and sat up humming. Her eyes brightened as she reached over and dug in the back pack she had brought along.

"Look what I have!" she cried triumphantly.

"What in the world?" asked Tori as she eyed what appeared to be rope wrapped around some kind of net.

"It's a hammock," Cat explained. "My uncles in San Francisco gave it to me. Let's hang it up!"

It proved rather surprisingly hard to get the hammock up correctly. The first time the ropes came loose. The second time they found they hadn't hung it high enough. Both times they discovered their error when they tried to climb into it. Tori rubbed her bottom and complained the second time she landed on it.

"Oh pooh!" Cat reproved her. "We just need to get it higher." So back at it they went, Cat humming under her breath again. And this time it worked fine. Naturally Cat then decided that they needed to go swimming instead of lounging. That was when the lack of swimsuits reared its head.

"That's so MEAN," grumbled Cat. Tori didn't ask if Cat was mad at Fate or them both for forgetting or whom.

They stared at the pond, side by side. It did look so inviting, cool and shaded under the trees. Tori sighed. Cat sighed. Then cat let out a whoop and started levering her feet out of her shoes while she untied the red shirt knotted under her breasts.

"Cat! What are you doing?"

"Skinny-dipping," the red-head yelled as she dropped her top, revealing that she hadn't worn a bra under it. She wiggled her shorts down her legs, hopping towards the water as she did. She kicked them free and peeled her panties down. Three more steps and she was in the water. She waded waist deep then struck out in a lazy breaststroke.

Tori stood with her mouth open. Cat swam in a half circle then splashed happily, her white limbs clearly visible as she did. She stretched out, floating on her back, her breasts above water and the triangle between her legs showing that the hair on her head wasn't all she dyed.

"Cat!"

"Toriiiiiiiiii," the girl sang. "Look, I'm a mermaid!"

"CAT! What if someone catches you, us, me?"

Giving her friend an exasperated look Cat flipped over and swam in until she could stand up. "Tori you locked the gate remember? No one is going to catch us. Now come on!"

Tori hesitated one more moment and then shrugged. The water WAS inviting and Cat looked lovely. Where did that come from she wondered and then dismissed. She kicked off her flip-flops and then peeled off her top. Dropping it she worked her black shorts down and stepped out of them, followed shortly by her panties. Making a running start she sailed in the air to land with a tremendous splash right beside her friend.

Cat sputtered but came up fighting, splashing water on Tori. The pair churned up the pond for a while until that lost interest and they settled down to just relaxing. Tori continued to sneak peeks at Cat, finding that she was not only unable to stop peeking at her friend but coming to the realization that she didn't want to stop. And more than once she was sure cat was peeking at her too. Was it all her imagination wondered Tori? And if it wasn't, where was it all leading?

Pleasantly tired from their swim the pair climbed out of the water and rushed to the blanket. They each snatched up one of the towels they had previously used for pillows, dried off and then wrapped them around themselves. Both knelt on the blanket, rummaging through the basket for a couple of bottles of water to drink.

Cat capped her bottle after a long swallow. She hummed once more for a bit and then started to sing. Tori smiled with happiness because she felt strongly that Cat had an incredible singing voice, much more so than she was given credit for.

"The situation turns around enough to figure out..."

Immediately Tori's mind flew back to the restaurant.

"That someone else has let you down..."

As Cat went on Tori could see Andre at the piano and herself starting to sing.

"So many times I don't know why..."

Tori saw herself going around the room singing to first person and then the next before approaching the table her friends were seated around.

"But I know we can make it as long as you say it..."

And then she was back kneeling on the blanket in the sunshine and the shadows, looking into Cat's dark emotion filled eyes and she joined in.

"So tell me that you love me yeah.  
>And tell me that I take your breath away.<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure.  
>There's nothing left to say.<br>Tell me that you love me anyway."

The two girls sang the remainder, neither moving, neither losing the contact between them until they finished.

Cat smiled happily. "I love that song."

"Me too," Tori acknowledged.

"And that night was so special." Cat's smile turned dreamy. "That's when I knew that you loved me. When you sang to me. I could see it. And I knew that you knew that I loved you too."

Tori was surprised at her reaction. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't floored. She wasn't surprised. Rather she was happy. She was warm. And she was in love with Cat. How silly not to have realized it earlier.

It was so easy. There was no hesitation as Tori leaned over and kissed her friend. Cat's lips were soft, inviting and they parted immediately in welcome. Her mouth tasted sweet and warm.

So easy to run her fingers through the crimson locks and settle on the back of cat's neck, massaging gently and hold her lips to hers. So easy to find Cat's towel and tug it, feel it fall away from the other girl's body. So easy for cat to return the favor before twinning her arms around Tori's neck.

So easy for Tori's hand to find Cat's breast. So easy to tease the already rigid nipple, press it in and let it pop free. So easy to gently lay the other teen back on the blanket and cover her as though her own body was a warm blanket. So easy to whisper among the increasing wild and panting kisses.

"I love you Cat."

"Oh Tori," the red head whispered back and drew the half Latina girl firmly against her.

Tori kisses the other girl, HER girl again, and then lowered her head. Her warm wet mouth covered Cat's other breast. Her tongue finding the already stiffening nipple and rolling it to incredible hardness. Cat arched under her and slid her hands down Tori's back to settle on the tight butt and firmly grip it.

The dark-haired girl's hand released the now well-fondled breast it had been covering. With a life of its own it worked between the girls' straining bodies. Over Cat's smooth tummy it crept, down over the swell of her mound and then between the full thighs. It found the tangle of red hair there, already soaked and matted with Cat's arousal. One finger burrowed its way through the fine hair and slipped between the puffy lips. Another followed. Cat gasped.

Tori's thumb worked up the slippery open slit to find the hard pearl already peeking from its hood. A touch made Cat buck and cry out. Tori spread her fingers inside the other girl and began to pump them as her thumb rolled and pressed against the hard nubbin under it. A squelching sound filled the air, nearly masked by Cat's moans of passion.

The red-head struck back as best she could. A knee bent. A foot planted itself against the blanket. Then a shapely thigh forced itself between Tori's legs and ground furiously against Tori's similarly soaking sex.

Caught by surprise Tori lost her hold on Cat's breast. She returned her mouth to Cat's and the two girls kissed frantically. Tori fingered the other girl, her hand moving faster and faster. The heel of her hand replaced the teasing thumb and mashed down on the delicate bundle of nerves. A convulsive bounce of cat's entire body nearly threw the dark-haired girl to one side but she clamped down with her dancer's legs and rode the slick thigh that was crushing her own throbbing secret place. The crashing waves of their orgasms rolled over both of them and they collapsed together.

Tori smiled and stroked the red hair pillowed on her shoulder again. That had been wonderful. After the recovered they had kissed again before Cat had noticed the hammock swinging in the breeze. The red=head had insisted that they snuggle there so after hanging their towels on another tree limb they had, with much giggling and touching and a few kisses to various places, climbed into the netting.

It was lovely here Tori thought drowsily. The breeze was just cool enough without being cold, the hammock supported them both very well and cat's body felt amazing against hers. She was just about to drop off to sleep when it happened.

At first Tori wasn't sure what was happening. Then she realized that Cat's head was slowly moving, as were the red-head's fingers. The Cat was trying to roll on top of Tori.

"Cat! Stop! That's not going to work! We'll...Yikessssssss!"

The hammock swayed alarmingly, twisted and then both girls, their legs and arms flailing wildly, fell to the ground. Cat hit first and then Tori on top of her.

"Tori," Cat gasped, having nearly lost her breath when her new lover's weight landed on her.

"Cat are you okay?"

"Yes, but I didn't think this was what you meant."

"Meant? Meant what?"

"That you wanted me to tell you that you took my breath away."

(The End)


End file.
